Generally, a web site is an arrangement of content, e.g., text, images, and sound, on a set of web pages configured for presentation over a computer network in a predetermined way. The content appearing on a web page is generally stored in a centralized location, such as, e.g., a database or a set of files, that is local to a web server. Requests for web pages, which are typically transmitted by web browsers via the HTTP protocol, are processed by the web server. Centralizing the storage of the content found on web pages facilitates its transmission by the web server because the web content is in a known location that is readily available.
Web sites have become more complex as their application has spread. Web sites have proven to be a valuable means of communication both with the public (e.g., a corporate web site) and in private use (i.e., an Intranet site). In either case, it is advantageous to display content with as much breadth and depth as possible to maximize the utility of the web site to its users. However, as web content becomes more complex and diverse, the amount of time, money, and effort spent in obtaining, storing, and updating the web content has increased.
More recently, portal web sites have been used to deliver complex and diverse content over a computer network. A portal web site is a web site containing one or more portlets displayed on a web page. A portlet is a configurable content area displayable on a web page that displays content obtained from a source local to or remote from the web server, or performs one or more functions local to or remote from the web server. For example, a portal web site may use an arrangement of portlets to display web content on different subject areas. The web content for each of the subject areas need not be stored centrally to the web server, but rather may be stored in a plurality of locations geographically removed, but accessible to the portal web server. A portlet may be configured such that it may display the information it obtains to the web browser in a customized manner.
An existing problem with this approach is that developing portal web sites still requires a significant investment of time, money, and effort. The effort in creating a mechanism for users to interact in a customized manner with individual knowledge bases or sets of information through portal web sites requires significant resources and time. However, even after such resources are expended, the interface may not be flexible, and therefore, not accommodating to the changing needs of the operator.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved method and mechanism for deploying a knowledge management tool over a worldwide computer network. In an embodiment, a first portlet is displayed to a first user through a first web browser associated with the first user. Next, information identifying an appearance and operation of a survey from the first user is received. Thereafter, the information identifying the appearance and operation of the survey is stored in a database operatively connected to a portal database server. A second portlet is displayed to a second user through a second web browser associated with the second user. Subsequently, the survey is displayed to the second user through the second portlet. Further details of aspects, objects, and advantages of the invention are described below in the detailed description, drawings, and claims.